


Yet another Negaduck x Darkwing Duck

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [36]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck plans to finally do away with Darkwing Duck but ends up screwing him instead.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Negaduck
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Yet another Negaduck x Darkwing Duck

Negaduck moved the knife up Darkwing's body. The superhero yelped a little when he raised the blade a feather away from the neck. The super villain delighted in the rush the near murder gave him. He yanked out one feather to put it in his bill, taking knife away and lifting it as if he was going to stab the hero. The villain didn't actually stab him, but it was entertaining to watch him swirm. Still he couldn't just play with his playthings, he had to break them too.

Negaduck started the blade on his thigh, thinking of signing his name as ND so everyone would remember who did this. However that idea was smashed on the ground when the edgy recolor heard the original make a weak sound at having his legs opened. Darkwing realized he made said sounds then tried to play it off, "Woah, Negs. I didn't think you were capable of making such a needy noise. Seeing as it totally wasn't me." The evil double got on top of him, gaining another cuter sound. The baddie laughed, "I think it might have been you, Dorkwing."

Before the masked mallard could poorly lie again, the evilier masked mallard gave a biting kiss.The purple costume gasped in surprise at the kiss, trying to get up from the table he was strapped to. The yellow and red costume darkly chuckled at the useless attempts, moving against the kidnap victim. In the thoughtless state, the mallard pleaded, "Don't torture me, just give it to me." The bad guy gladly took the request. He put his penis in the ass, and moved quickly to pound his enemy into a puddle. 

The End.


End file.
